Venator-Klasse-Sternzerstörer/Legends
Der Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse war ein Kampfschiff, das von den Kuat Triebwerkswerften während der Klonkriege für die Galaktische Republik gebaut wurde, nach Kriegsende jedoch seinen aktiven Dienst in der imperialen Flotte versah. Anders als der Vorgänger der ''Acclamator''-Klasse war die Venator, oder auch „Jedi-Kreuzer“ genannt, mehr Kampfschiff als Truppentransporter. Ähnlich wie das Nachfolgemodell der ''Imperium''-Klasse war die Venator mit acht schweren Turbolasertürmen bewaffnet, verfügte aber über einen größeren Hangar als zeitgenössische oder zukünftige Schiffe vergleichbarer Größe, sie konnte insgesamt bis zu 420 Jäger aufnehmen. Das Schiff wurde unter anderem in der Schlacht von Coruscant eingesetzt. Es hatte 20 Kanonenboote und fast 10.000 Klonsoldaten an Bord. Im Vergleich zu einem imperialen Sternzerstörer hatte es eine große Aussparung an jeder Seite. Beschreibung Wie schon bei der Acclamator-Klasse erinnerte die Form des Venators an einen Keil oder einen Dolch, wobei die neuere Schiffsklasse deutlich schmaler war und das Dreiecksprofil auf Höhe des Brückenaufsatzes auf beiden Seiten durch einen Art Aussperrung unterbrochen wurde. Sie wirkte aggressiver und war klar als Kriegsschiff zu erkennen. Auf dem Brückenaufsatz befanden sich zwei nebeneinander angeordnete Kommandotürme, von denen der auf Backbord liegende die Schiffsführung übernahm und der andere für die Operationen der Sternjäger zuständig war. Auf Grund der großen Sichtfenster war es dem Kommandanten jeder Zeit möglich, das Schlachtfeld zu überblicken. Die Oberfläche des Venators war übersät mit 52 Punktabwehrlaserkanonen und zusätzlich mit acht schweren Zwillingsturbolasertürmen, welche die Primärwaffen dieser Klasse darstellten, zwei mittelschweren Doppelturbolaserkanonen sowie vier Protonentorpedowerfern. Außerdem waren sechs Traktorstrahlprojektoren installiert. Die 8 schweren Turbolasertürme waren Geschütze vom Typ DBY-827, die über eine sehr präzise Fernziel-Erfassung verfügten, und zudem in nur drei Sekunden herumgedreht und in Nahkampfmodus mit Kurzstreckenzielerfassung gebracht werden konnten. Als hochwertiges Schlachtschiff konnte der Venator sämtliche Schiffsenergie in die schweren Bordgeschütze lenken. Einrichtungen Brücke 200px|thumb|left|Die zwei Brückenebenen sind deutlich erkennbar. Die Hauptbrücke der Schiffe der Venator-Klasse befand sich am höchsten Punkt des Schiffes – dem Brückenturm. Der vordere Teil dieses Schiffsteils war mit Front- und teilweise Seitenfenstern ausgestattet, der den Kommandanten einen Überblick über die Schlacht verschaffte. Dieser Brückenkopf war mehr oder weniger zweigeteilt: Auf der oberen Ebene, ausgestattet mit den Fenstern, erteilten die kommandieren Offiziere Befehle, wohingegen auf der unteren Ebene die Gerätschaften zur Befehligung des Schiffes saßen. Diese Brückenaufteilung sollte sich bewähren, sogar bei späteren Schiffsklassen des Imperiums. Hangars Die vordere Hälfte des oberen Rumpfes bot einem riesigen Flugdeck Platz, welches eine große Anzahl Sternjäger aufnehmen und durch großflächige Hangartore starten lassen konnte. Der Hangar befand sich oben, damit die Kanonen des Sternzerstörers startenden Schiffen besser Deckung geben konnten.Der Fall eines Droiden (Decoded) Rundum an den Seiten, durch Kraftfelder vom kalten All geschützt, konnten die Schiffe in verschiedene Landebuchten einfliegen. Hier wurden beschädigte Schiffe repariert oder aufgetankt. Ebenso bot sich hier die Gelegenheit für die Jedi-Generäle noch kurz vor Kampfbeginn letzte Anweisungen zu erteilen. Neben den großen Hangartoren auf der Oberseite der Venator-Klasse, besaß das Schiff ebenfalls an den Seiten jeweils eine Hangaröffnung, deren Einflugszone durch ein Kraftfeld gesichert war.Der Schatten der Malevolence Weitere, kleinere Hangars befanden sich auf der Unterseite des Schiffes, ähnlich wie bei den späteren, imperialen Sternzerstörern. Die kleinen Hangars boten weniger Platz, als die großen Einflugszonen auf der Oberseite des Schiffes, waren jedoch wohl deshalb nützlich, da Jäger schneller in das Kampfgeschehen eingreifen konnten und sich gegebenenfalls schneller bei Beschädigung wieder zurückziehen konnten, da die großen Tore der Oberseite nicht extra geöffnet werden mussten.The Clone Wars (Film) Ebenso an der Unterseite der Venator-Klasse vorhanden, war eine Dockbucht, die es ermöglichte größere Schiffe, die weder den Haupthangar, noch die Seitenhangars zu befliegen vermochten, an das Schiff anzuschließen. So konnten problemlos Schiffe in der Größenordnung der Consular-Klasse aufgenommen werden, die teilweise Personal oder auch Kriegsgefangene, an die weitaus größeren und schlagkräftigeren Schiffe der Venator-Klasse, überstellten.Die Bruchlandung Arrestierungsräume Die Venator-Klasse war ebenfalls mit einer Reihe Arrestzellen ausgestattet, die mithilfe von Kraftfeldern gesichert waren. So konnten Kriegsgefangene festgehalten werden und anschließend überstellt werden, damit sie sich vor einem Gericht für ihre Verbrechen rechtfertigen konnten. Zusätzlich zu den Kraftfeldern bewachten Klonsoldaten die Gefangenen, damit, sollte beispielsweise während eines Angriffs die Energie für die Kraftfelder ausfallen, die Kriegsgefangenen trotz allem unter Kontrolle blieben.Im Mantel der Dunkelheit Geschichte Nach dem Erfolg der Acclamator-Klasse entwickelte Lira Blissex den Venator als ein vielseitiges Großkampfschiff, das sowohl Truppen und Raumjäger transportieren, als auch an Schlachten teilnehmen konnte. Diese Flexibilität ließ der Venator-Klasse eine Rolle in zahlreichen Schlachten der Klonkriege zukommen. Zu diesen zählen die Schlacht von Kashyyyk, die Schlacht von Utapau, die Belagerung von Saleucami und die Zweite Schlacht von Coruscant. Klonkriege [[Bild:Venator_Rugosa.jpg|200px|thumb|right|Ein Schiff der Venator-Klasse dicht über Rugosas Oberfläche.]] Als Jedi-Meister Yoda mit einigen wenigen Klonsoldaten auf einem Korallenmond in der Nähe Toydarias gelandet war und er mit König Katuunko in diplomatische Verhandlungen treten wollte, versuchte Ventress dies zu verhindern. Nachdem ihr Unterfangen scheiterte und sie flüchtet, erreicht ein Schiff der Venator-Klasse den Mond, trat in die Atmosphäre ein und ließ ein Kanonenboot zur Rettung Yodas und der anderen ab, das sie zurück zu dem Sternzerstörer brachte.Der Hinterhalt Im weiteren Verlauf des Kriegs gelang es den Separatisten, eine Superwaffe in Form eines Großkampfschiffes zu konstruieren, das mithilfe einer großen Ionenkanone und anderen schlagkräftigen Waffen viele Schiffe der Republik zerstörte. Neben Medizinischen Transportern fielen diesem Schiff auch zahlreiche Schiffe der Venator-Klasse zum Opfer. Zu diesen Opfern gehörte die Triumphant, Plo Koons Flaggschiff, die im Verband mit zwei weiteren Schiffen der Venator-Klasse die Malevolence, so der Name von General Grievous' Superwaffe, angriff. Ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellte, da alle drei Schiffe in wenigen Minuten vernichtet wurden.Der Angriff der Malevolence Während der Gunstgewinnung Rodias beider kriegsverfeindeten Parteien landete Vizekönig Nute Gunray von der Handelsföderation mit einigen wenigen Droiden auf dem Planeten. Padmé Amidala, sowie Jar Jar Binks, R2-D2 und C-3PO gelang es schließlich- die Rodianer davon zu überzeugen, sich für die Republik zu entscheiden, was letztendlich dazu führte, dass Nute Gunray gefangen genommen werden konnte.Superheftig Jedi Mithilfe eines Schiffes der Consular-Klasse wurde der separatistische Anführer auf den Venator-Sternzerstörer Tranquility überstellt, doch zu Ungunsten der Republik gelang es Ventress, diesen zu befreien. Während der Schlacht von Coruscant im Jahr 19 VSY befanden sich hunderte von Schiffen der Venator-Klasse im Orbit der republikanischen Zentralwelt. Dazu zählte auch die Guarlara, die der Doppelbogen-Flotte angehörte. Im Verlauf der Schlacht wurde diese heftig von der Invisible Hand, dem Flaggschiff General Grievous' unter Beschuss genommen, was dazu führte, dass die Schilde ausfielen. Nachdem die Invisible Hand jedoch ernsthaft beschädigt und von der Anziehungskraft des Planeten nach unten gezogen wurde, ließ die Guarlara von der Invisible Hand ab und führte den Kampf an anderer Stelle fort.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith [[Bild:Kachirho2.jpg|200px|thumb|right|Ein gelandeter Venator-Sternzerstörer am Strand von Kachirho.]] Nachdem Obi-Wan Kenobi nach Utapau reiste, um sich General Grievous zu stellen, der dort die Anführer der Separatisten versammelt hatte, konnte eine Flotte aus mehreren Venator-Sternzerstörern in den Sektor einfliegen. Einige von ihnen flogen sogar in die Atmosphäre des Planeten und entließen dort Kanonenboote, die eine Vielzahl von Klonsoldaten abließen, um gegen die Separatisten vorzugehen. Während der Endphase der Klonkriege flogen mehrere Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse nach Kashyyyk, um den dort befindlichen Wookiees beim Kampf gegen die Separatisten Beistand zu leisten. Mit einer Vielzahl von Klonsoldaten und Kriegsausrüstung machten sich die Schiffe auf dem Weg zu dem Waldplaneten. Der Jedi-Meister Yoda begleitete die Flotte und befehligte deren Einsätze. Noch bevor die Schlacht begann, landete mindestens ein Schiff der Venator-Klasse am Strand. Nach den Klonkriegen [[Bild:Venator_Klasse_Imperium.jpg|200px|thumb|left|Die Venator-Klasse nach Ende der Klonkriege.]] Nachdem die Klonkriege beendet waren und die Separatisten verloren hatten, da alle Droidenstreitkräfte deaktiviert und fast sämtliche Führer getötet wurden, erhielten die Schiffe der Venator-Klasse weiterhin einen Platz in der Flotte. Als die Galaktische Republik zum Galaktischen Imperium umgestaltet worden war und Palpatine sich zum Imperator ausrief, wurden die Farben der Republik an der Außenhülle der Schiffe entfernt. Statt der roten Streifen wurde das Schiff gänzlich grau, ein Stil, der sich bei fast allen darauffolgenden Schiffsklassen des Imperiums durchsetzte. [[Bild:Sith-TS-Konstruktion.jpg|200px|thumb|right|Die Brücke eines Schiffes der imperialen Venator-Klasse zeigt den Todesstern.]] Kurz nach dem Ende der Klonkriege, benutzten Imperator Palpatine und Darth Vader ein Schiff der Venator-Klasse, das im Verbund mit mindestens zwei weiteren Schiffen dieser Klasse, den Bau des Ersten Todessterns verfolgte. Die zu dieser Zeit noch in den ersten Konstruktionsphasen befindliche Superwaffe war noch nicht einsatzbereit. Ebenfalls auf der Brücke zugegen war Wilhuff Tarkin, ein imperialer Gefolgsmann, der später auf dem Ersten Todesstern seinen Dienst tat und Mitschuldiger an der Zerstörung Alderaans war. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Wort Venator stammt aus dem Lateinischen und bedeutet Jäger. *Im Spiel Empire at War – Forces of Corruption kann das Zann-Konsortium die Venator-Klasse in Raumdocks herstellen. Hier haben sie jedoch verhältnismäßig schwache Bewaffnung und können es kaum mit einem Acclamator-Kreuzer aufnehmen. Des Weiteren können sie keinen Waffenschub, sondern einen Schildenergieschub aktivieren. Quellen *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''Der Fall eines Droiden'' (Decoded) *''Der Angriff der Malevolence'' *''Der Schatten der Malevolence'' *''Superheftig Jedi'' *''Im Mantel der Dunkelheit'' *''Die Bruchlandung'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * * *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternzerstörerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften bg:Venator-клас Звезден Разрушител en:Venator-class Star Destroyer es:Destructor Estelar clase Venator nl:Venator-class Star Destroyer pt:Destróier Estelar classe Venator ru:Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» fi:Venator-luokan tähtituhooja sv:venator-klass stjärnjagare